Checkmate Pirates
The Checkmate Pirates (メイトパイレーツ Chekkumeito no Kaizoku) are a notorious pirate crew that are known throughout the Grand Line as "Terrorists" who plague, destroy, and burn countless villages and cities in their way. They are one of the main antagonists of Reach For The Sky and are considered the direct opposites of the Crimson Wing Pirates. Their "King" or captain is Phenom and "Queen" or vice captain is Rosaria . It is unknown what the crew's total bounty is at the moment but judging from how the Marines have acted and are desperate to see them annilihated, the amount is presumed to be incredibly high. They sail on a ship that is called the "Zodiac" and have organised their crew members as if they were "Chess Pieces" and rank them by strength and presence. Those who are ranked high enough are given the title of "Knight" and each own sepearte soldiers and are permitted to leave the ship whenever they choose to. Jolly Roger Check Mate Pirates Jolly Roger.png|The Jolly Roger of the Checkmate Pirates Similiar to their name, the Jolly Roger of the Checkmate Pirates resembles a chess piece but it is in the shape of a four way rook. In the middle is the common skull of a pirate, and surronding the skull is a sea of flames that depicts the mayhem and destruction they bring. Forming The Crew Crew Members In total, the crew has a span of over fifty members, being divded into ranks and divisions according to their strength and position in the crew. The Checkmate Pirates seem to operate on a totally different level than most common pirate crews and are similar to the Whitebeard Pirates, in the sense that they have high ranked members and low ranked members. From their list of members, the ones who are labelled as "Knights" are the strongest on the ship right below the King and Queen. Right after Phenom, they have command over all of the other members of the ship and are the most able fighters within the crew. Each Knight on their own is capable of mass destruction and they are easily comparable to the strength of notable powerhouse crews such as the Red Wing Pirates. From Knight Class, Bishop class would be next. After the Bishops, Rooks are next, and then finally we have Pawns. The Pawn class members aren't actually named individuals, just common foot soldiers wearing red and white masks and are just used for crushing small towns and villages. Crew Relationships Crew Strength What makes the Checkmate Pirates such a dangerous crew to begin with is their monstrous strength in each of their lower members. Despite having different classed fighters for specific missions to do, only the Pawns and sometime Rook class are the ones needed to destroy and wipe out the towns, while the Bishops and Knights watch from afar and defeat any marines who try to take their ship. Also, even though they are pirates and are against the World Government, they still kill and destroy other pirate crew ships for the fun of it. The crew has had a vicious and dangerous streak of leaving any ship; whether it be marine or pirate, in complete ashes and leaving no members alive save for the ones they feel would be a good addition to their crew. While it is true that they are naturally strong fighters in their own right, it seems that they all possess trinkets or items that enable them to use supernatural abilities. Whether these stern from devil fruits or mystic items is still unknown. The Captain, Phenom is so strong that he was able to completely crush an entire galleon of pirates by himself, before letting his subordinates finish the "scraps" as he called it. Whether they do it for fun, for the thrill of battle, or because they're killing time, it seems that the Checkmate Pirates do not wish to attain any sort of "treasure" and are just creating mayhem as if it was second nature. This has labeled them as a dangerous threat to the World Government as they are usually trying to let Pirates kill other Pirates, but with this crew they have to make sure that they are stopped no matter the cost. One of the most peculiar things about the crew is despite their reputation for causing mass destruction; the bounties on their heads have not yet been stated. One would think that a crew with that much recognition would at least have their captain getting a bounty on his head, but it appears that the World Government has labeled them as a special case or something in that matter. After the timeskip, it is assumed that each of them have gotten vastly more powerful and are sailing in the New World, causing more destruction and mayhem. Ship The ship that they no use has not been stated or seen yet, but their previous ship that they called the "Zodiac" was a large galleon ship that head the marks of the twelve Zodiac signs on each of its sides, six on the left and six on the right. After the time skip, they have aquired a new ship called the Devestator. Trivia Site Navigation Category:Pirate Crews Category:Cooljoshua567 Category:Antagonists Category:One World Category:Checkmate Pirates